FIGS. 6(a) and 6(b) show a conventional sensor, in which FIG. 6(a) is a front view, and FIG. 6(b) is a sectional view. In FIGS. 6(a) and 6(b), a detecting element 1 for analog output is connected electrically to a circuit board 4 having connection pads 2, 3 for digital correction by means of a cable 5. The circuit board 4 processes the signal of the detecting element 1. The circuit board 4 and the detecting element 1 are accommodated in a case 6. The circuit board 4 is connected to a connector 8 provided in a lid 7 for closing this case 6. This connector 8 can exchange signals with an external electric system as the sensor. The lid 7 has holes 9, 10 through which the connection pads 2, 3 are visible. In the case of digital correction from outside, a probe 11 contacts with the connection pads 2, 3 through the holes 9, 10 to realize digital correction of electric signal. The holes 9, 10 are sealed by a sealing tape 12 after digital correction.
In such conventional constitution, however, to seal the holes 9, 10 provided in the lid 7 in order to prevent invasion of water, an extra member such as the sealing tape 12 is needed, and the number of constituent members is increased, and the number of steps is increased.